PICNIC !
by RajVi Fan 123
Summary: AbhiRika, DaReya and RajVi fans...A treat for you all this New Year...This is a TS (Two Shot) based on how these three couples enjoy their PICNIC with their KIDS...yes guys! They are married... PLS. PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE... :)
1. PICNIC!

**HELLO FRNDS...I KNOW U ALL R ANGRY...HONA HI THA...WELL, THIS IS AN OS BASED ON ABHIRIKA,DAREYA & RAJVI ABOUT HOW THEY ENJOY THEIR PICNIC WITH THEIR KIDS...(YES, THEY R MARRIED)...PLS. ISE PADH LENA...KYUKI PLOT ACHHA MIL GAYA...AND PLS. REVIEW BHI KAR DENA...GUYS IT'S YOUR NEW YEAR GIFT... PLZ ENJOY READING :)**

 **One fresh morning,**

At AbhiRika's house,

Abhijeet- Uth jao beta!...jaldi utho...warna mamma gussa karegi...

Abhishek(a 10 year old boy)- Papa plzz...bas 1 minute!

Abhijeet- Beta! 1 MINUTE !...pagal ho kya? 1 minute matlab 60 seconds...usme aapko kya pata aapki mamma hamara kya kya bigad sakti h?

Abhishek(irritated)- Mamma ! dekho na! papa subah subah maths leke baith gaye...

Tarika(from the kithchen)-Abhishek ! beta jaldi utho ! **(ON HEARING THIS, ABHIJEET PASSED A WINK TO HIS SON, TEASING HIM)**... Abhi ! tum bhi ye maths band karo aur yaha aake help karo meri ! **(NOW IT WAS ABHISHEK'S TURN TO TEASE HIS FATHER)**

Abhi-Hmph ! Aaya !

At DaReya's house,

Shreya- Harshit beta! chalo meri help karo apne dad ko uthane mein!

Harshit (nine year old boy)- K..kya ? main?

Shreya- Haan beta aap! aur koi Harshit h yaha ghar pe?

 **(HARSHIT'S FACE HUNG DOWN DUE TO EMBARRESMENT)**

Harshit- Ji mom! Abhi gaya... :(

 **(HARSHIT NOW WENT TO HIS DAD'S ROOM TO WAKE HIM UP...IT WAS ONE OF HIS MOST DIFFICULT TASKS ON THE WEEKENDS)**

Harshit- (Shouting at the top of his voice)Dad get up!... Utho! today we have to go out for a picnic! **(A\N-TOH GUYS SECRET REVEAL HO HI GAYA...YES ALL THE COUPLES WILL BE GOING FOR A PICNIC!)**

Daya(Sleepily)- Umm...Shreya...sone dona!...bas do minute!

Harshit- DAD! its me!

Daya- Ohh!...gud morning beta!

Harshit- Gud Morning Dad!...chaliye jaldi kijiye!...hame aaj jana h na picnic par...! varna ham dono aapke vajah se late ho jayenge!

Daya(while getting up)- Ha baba! bas 10 minutes mein aata hoon...mamma ko bolo mere liye black coffee banaye...

Harshit- haan...thik h...aap jaldi aao...

At RajVi's House,

 **(PURVI WAS READING THE NEWSPAPER WHEN SUDDENTLY THE DOOR BELL RANG)**

Purvi- AAI! EK MINUTE!

 **(PURVI GOES AND OPENS THE DOOR AND A HANDSOME & DARK COMPLEXIONED MAN COMES INSIDE)**

Purvi- Rajat! agar aapki morning walk ho gayi toh pls. zara coffee piker "Khushi" ko utha dena...

Rajat- OK sweety!

Purvi- Rajat!

Rajat- Kya Rajat?

Purvi(blushing)- Kuch nhi...(shy smile)

 **(RAJAT DRINKS HIS COFFEE MADE BY HI WIFY AND WENT TO HIS LITTLE ANGEL)**

Rajat- Beta! utho... subah hogayi...

Khushi(Sleepily)-Papa..pls...bas 2 minute...

Rajat-Khushi beta! aap bhul gaye? Hame aaj PICNIC jana h na?

 **(KHUSHI{6 yr old girl} SAT UP SUDDENTLY ON HEARING THE WORD PICNIC)**

Rajat- Gud morning meri jaan!

Khushi- Gud morning dad!...main toh bhul hi gayi thi...aapko pehle uthana chhayiye tha na mujhe!

Rajat-Sholly beta...main morning walk pe gaya tha na ... that's why...

Khushi- Its ok papa...ab main fresh ho kar aati hoon...warna late ho jayenge...

Rajat- Haan beta...jaldi jao...

 **(AFTER ABOUT 2HRS. EVERYONE REACHED RAJVI HOUSE AS THEY WERE THE MASTER PLANNERS ABOUT THE PICNIC...IT WAS DECIDED THAT THEY WOULD TRAVEL BY DAYA'S SCORPIO)**

 **(SOON ABHIJEET ENTERD ALONG WITH TARIKA,ABHISHEK,DAREYA & HARSHIT, AND SAID...)**

Abhijeet- lo Bhai! ham toh aagaye...ab chale?

Rajat- Arre jiju aagaye aap? aise kaise jayenge? chai pijiye aaj apne saale sahib/jiju ke haath ka...

Daya- kyu nhi...zaroor zaroor!

Rajat- hum aapki sewa mein haazir h!

Tarika(while whispering to Shreya)- Yaar Purvi kitni lucky h ki use Rajat jaisa life-partner mila...

Shreya-Haan yaar! ... aur idhar hamare life partners ko dekho...na koi kaam dhaam aata h...nasamjh kahi k...

 **(OUR DUO HEARD THEIR CONVO & PASSED "BADME DEKH LUNGA" WALA GLARE AND IN RETURNS, GIRLS ALSO PASSED ' JEE BHAR KE DEKH LENA' WALA GLARE)**

 **(LITTLE PURVI{KHUSHI} WHO WAS IN HER ROOM, CAME OUT HEARING THE NOISES WHICH WER COMMING...SHE WENT OUT AND SAW HER DEAREST BROTHRS AND SHE RAN TOWARDS THEM AND HUGGED THEM...(A/N-JUST IMAGINE PURVI HUGGING ABHI & DAYA)...EVERYONE STANDING OER THERE ADORED THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER)**

 **(NO SOONER, RAJAT CAME OUT WITH THE 'CHAI' AND LITTLE PURVI RUSHED TOWARDS HER DAD...)**

 **(ALL OF THEM SAT AND ENJOYED THEIR 'CHAI'...OOPS! IT'S ALREADY 9:30!...IT'S DEPARTURE TIME...SOOOO, ALL OF THEM WENT OUT AND PURVI CAME LAST AFTER LOCKING UP THE HOUSE...)**

 **(EVERYONE CLIMBED UP THE SCORPIO...SEATING ARRANGEMENT:**

 **DAYA-AS USUAL DRIVING SEAT**

 **ABHI-PASSENGER SEAT**

 **SHREYA,PURVI &TARIKA-MIDDLE SEAT**

 **RAJAT & KIDS- BACK SEAT..**

Daya- Boss! koi gana chalao na...

 **(ABHIJEET TURNED ON THE RADIO...AND...GUESS GUESS GUESS...ALL THE CHILDREN SITTING ON THE BACK SEAT STARTED JUMPING...)(A/N- AAPLOGO NE KYA SOCHA? HEHE!)**

Rajat- Arre bachho! shant hoke baitho yaar!...AAAAAAHHHH! KHUSHI! KYA KARTI HO YAAR TUM? MUJHE MAAR DIYA PAIRO PE?...

Khushi- Sholly papa!

Rajat- Its OK baby...and he pecked her forehead...and seeing this our two draamebaaz kings( Harshit and Abhishek) started crying...

Shreya- Kya hua bachho? Ro kyu rahe ho?

Abhishek- CH...CHACHI who rajat mamu ne na hame kissi nhi di...sirf Khushi ko hi di h..

Rajat- Awww! mele pyaale bachhe!...ajao...and he pecked both the draamebaaz...

 **(AFTER MORE DRAMA, THEY REACHED THEIR DESTINATION)**

* * *

 **OK GUYS NOW I END HERE...ONE MORE CHAPPY TO GO...**

 **AND 'RajVi" READERS, PLS...AAPLOG JANUARY TAK WAIT KARLENA BECAUSE MY EXAMS ARE GOING ON...**

 **SHWETA04 AND DISHA- I'M SORRY, WOH MAIN APNE LAST UPDATE MEIN MAIN BHUL GAYI THI...YA SURE WE'RE FRNDS...AND GLAD THAT U BOTH R ALSO FRM 9TH...HOPE YOU BOTH CONTINUE TO SUPPORT ME...**

 **HARSHIT SHETTY- I'M SORRY...BAS EK AUR CHAPPY H ISKA...I KNOW I PROMISED TO WRITE AN OS...BUT KYA KARU? I WANTED TO ELABORATE IT MORE...BUT PAKKA ISKA UPDATE JALD HI MILEGA...**

 **PLS. DROP IN YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEWS**

 **TILL THEN, HAPPY NEW YEAR & HAPPY B'DAY TO ME( IT'S ON 31ST DEC.)...HEHE...**

 **TC**

 **BYE... :)**

 **SIGNING OFF**

 **RajVi Fan 123**


	2. PICNIC! II

**A/N- HEYA GUYS! BACK WITH THE SECOND AND THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS TS (TWO-SHOT)...PLEASE SPEND YOUR 2 MINUTES FOR REVIEWING THE CHAPTER. THANK YOU...**

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

 **(RECAP- AbhiRika, DaReya AND RajVi ALONG WITH THEIR KIDS HAVE REACH THEIR DESTINATION)**

Daya - lo bhai , hum toh pahuch gaye...

Khushi - Yyyeeeaaaahhhhhh! hum pahuch gaye...(after 2-3 seconds break) mamu jaldi chalo na...

Abhijeet - haan betu abhi chalte h...do minute wait karo beta..chhote mamu (Daya) ko gaari park toh karne do...

 **(In reply Khushi just rolled her eyes)**

Shreya - Khushi beta! Chalo aapka intezaar khatam huya...chalo chalo...

Khushi - Mere Chhote mamu aur chhoti mami are the best!

Harshit - Bhala yeh kya baat hui ha? Mere mamma papa dono best aur main tere liye kuch nhi...very bad Khushi.

Yaar tere se toh yeh expect nhi kiya tha yaar...tu toh meri partner thi na!

Khushi - Alleh bhaiya ! Aap toh naraaz ho gaye...yaar mujhe bohot bura lagta h jab aap aise bolte ho... bhaiya baatko samjha karo na..., BUTERRING karni padhti h...

Harshit - Ohhhhhh!

Khushi - Haaaaaaannn. ... Bhaiya...U r the best ( after thinking for a while)... abhishek bhaiya is also best...in fact mujhe kehna chhayiye...my both the bhaiyas are the best ! (Nd trio share a family hug)

Abhishek - Chalo ab chalte h hum...

Khushi and Harshit - Haan bhaiya chalo...

 **(A/N - GUYS, PLZ IMAGINE THAT THEY LIVE IN DELHI AND NOT IN MUMBAI... )**

 **(THEY ALL WENT TO 'SULTANPUR NATIONAL PARK' )**

 **(AFTER SECURITY CHECK, THEY WENT INSIDE...IT IS A BEAUTIFUL PARK..NO NO A VERY VERY VERY BIG PARK WHICH HAS A BIG LAKE IN THE MIDDLE AND HAS LAND SURROUNDING IT...MANY MIGRATORY BIRDS WERE THERE AS IT IS WINTER TIME...THE MOST COMMON TYPES OF BIRDS WERE SIBERIAN CRANES, SIBERIAN DUCKS,KINGFISHERS AND MANY MORE!...AND OVER HERE,THEY ARE DIVIDED INTO GROUPS...ABHIRIKA, DAREYA, RAJVI ALONG WITH ABHISHEK,HARSHIT AND KHUSHI IN ONE GROUP...)**

 **AbhiRika side**

Tarika - Wow Abhi! It's so beautiful !

Abhijeet - Haan lek in aapse zyaada nhi...

Tarika- Abhi!( in a stern voice)

Abhijeet - (romantically) kya Abhi?

Tarika - ( stamerring) woh...woh...mera matlab h k yeh public place h..Aur har jagah yaha par mostly bachhe h..

Abhijeet - Tarika jee! Zara aapko yaad dila du aap kanuni daayre se meri biwi h...Hamari shaadi ko 12 saal ho gaye aur aapko thora aur yaad diladu toh hamara ek 10 sal(yrs) ka beta bhi h...

Tarika - haan Abhi mujhe pata h...but pls. abhi ke liye baksh de do pls...(puppy eyes)

Abhijeet - Thik h...but promise jo main kahunga ghar jakar woh tum karogi...

Tarika -(who got his intentions) ABHI!

Abhijeet - Tarika! U trust me na?

Tarika just nodded her head yes

Abhijeet - I promise kuch galat nhi karwaunga

Tarika just smiled shyly...

 **DaReya side**

DaReya were walking along the lake and enjoying birdwatching...actually not Daya...He was busy in staring his life...suddenly Daya side hugged Shreya...

Shreya (eyeing him)- Kya?

Daya - Kya?

Shreya - Maine pucha kya?( stressing the word kya)

Daya - Toh maine bhi pucha kya?( stressing the word kya)

Shreya - Urghh! Rehne do!

Daya - kya rehne du?

Shreya - kuch nhi

Daya - Thik hai...(& suddenly he started coming close...more closer...more closer...more closer...and when they were inches apart Shreya broke this precious moment by jerking herself...)

Shreya - Daya! Yaha pe bhi? please...

Daya - Thik hai...at least we can hold hands and then go?

Shreya smiled and obediently holded his hands...

 **RajVi side**

(RajVi were sitting under a banyan tree...side hugging each other)

Rajat - Sweety

Purvi(smiling while blushing)- hmm.?

Rajat - sab apne mein enjoy kar rahe h..

Purvi - haan...toh?

Rajat - bas hum dono hi aise baithe h...

Purvi - Achha toh bolo kya kiya jaye?

Rajat - OMG! Mrs. Purvi Kumar. ...Mr. Rajat Kumar se puch rahi hai... (he exclaimed)

Purvi - Rajat ! Pls. overacting mat karo...tumpe suite nhi karta...nd btw, main apne LIFE PARTNER se nhi puch sakti?

Rajat - arre maine aisa kab kaha? It was just a shock for me that you asked...cuz after marriage, tum mujhse. ..i don't the know how to say that...Umm...tum mujhse kari sakti se pesh aati thi...

Purvi - Awwww Rajat ! ( hugged him) mujhe maaf kardo...actually tab dad k health k baare mein kuch zyaada hi conscious ho gayi thi...and phir woh jhatka..mera matlab jab pata chala ki woh mere...asli papa nhi ..hai... (and she broke down)

(Rajat also hugged her back and tears started rolling down from both the pair of eyes...but they consoled each other by that warm hug)

 **Abhishek, Harshit and Khushi side**

Harshit - DADA! Can't we sit and chat?

Abhishek - seedha seedha bol k tu thak gaya h...

(Harshit smiled sheepishly)

Abhishek - Zyaada has mat! Khushi ko dekhkar seekh...5 saal ki h woh...aur tu 10 saal ka...princess tere pair(legs) mein dard horaha h?

Khushi - haan dada

Abhishek( who was expecting a no)- Kya?

Khushi - haan

(And then Harshit started laughing...Khushi didn't understand what was going on so she stood numb)

Abhishek - Thik hai phir chalo...baithte h jakar...

(Trio sat under a big tree and started their random talkies)

 **(NOW AS IT WAS DECIDED THAT THEY WILL MEET EACH OTHER AT THE EXIT GATE AT SHARP 4 PM, SO ALL THE 4 GROUPS APPROACHED NEAR THE GATE)**

Abhijeet - Chalo boss ab hum ghar chalte h...

(Before Daya could speak up, Purvi popped in with...)

Purvi - kya dada! Thori si ice cream party toh banti h na?

(All of them laughed hearing Purvi kiddish talks)

Daya - Haan Haan kyu nhi ... meri behna k liye kuch bhi...

Abhijeet - Kya yaar! Kuch bhi se kya matlab? Meri pari ko toh sirf chocolate flavour with choco chips hi pasand h...

(Purvi laughed)

Tarika - Rajat! thora sa tum apne senior cum saale saab se sikh lo...(angrily)

Rajat - arre Tarika! naraaz kyu hoti ho? Tujhe bhi milegi teri favourite butterscotch...

(Tarika hugged her bro)

( but but but...There was someone who was totally out of these sweet Bro-Sis convo)

Purvi - arre Shreya kaha hai?

Daya - arre yahi toh thi...

Rajat - Main dekhkar aata hu...

(Rajat saw shreya sitting under a tree and crying silently)

Rajat(while putting his hand on her shoulder)- Kya hua Shreya? Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya(cryingbadly)- Ra...Rajat si...Rajat Sir...w..woh...mera matlab..

Rajat(while patting her back)- haan bolo...(sweetly)

Shreya(controlling)- woh aaj Purvi-Tarika ki baatein sunke mujhe...meri bhai ki yaad agayi...7 saal ki thi main jab woh hume chor ke chale gaye the...aur aaj bohot yaad kar rahi hu main... (And she broke down)

Rajat(strictly)- Ekdum chup Shreya...ekdum Chup!...tum aise kaise keh sakti ho? Main hu na tumhara aur Tarika ka bhai...

(Shreya looked up at a sudden...Rajat just smiled...Shreya stood up and simply hugged him...He too hugged her back and caressed her hair...Both Rajat and Shreya had tears..)

Shreya - thank u Rajat sir ...Thank u sooo much for this relation...

Rajat - aha! Rajat sir won't work now...Dada kaho jai se Purvi kehti h Abhijeet sir ko...

Shreya - Toh dada...ice cream?

Rajat - ice cream ki bachhi...!(And started chasing her...soon they reached the group)

Abhijeet - kya hua Rajat! Itna bhag daud kisliye?

Rajat - Sir mujhe ek aur chudail mil gayi h...

Daya - matlab?

Rajat - Pehle Tarika ab Shreya...

Purvi - hahaha

Tarika - tu zyaada has mat Thik hai na (to Purvi)...aur tum...Rajat Kumar...mujhe chudail kaha?

Shreya - aur mujhe bhi?

Rajat - haan kaha...toh? Any problem?

(Tarika and Shreya started hitting Rajat...and everyone present laughed seeing them...suddenly,)

Abhishek - yaar hum bachho ko toh bhul hi gaye...

Shreya(said smilingly) - arre nhi nhi ... chalo aap log bhi...

(And they all enjoyed their picnic...)

* * *

ok guys so i end here...

and thank u those who reviewed...

Sani-belated happy bday to u...

and i think that I'll take a little more tym to update 'RajVi'...

thanks 4 reading it

signing off

RajVi Fan 123


End file.
